


Урок (Etta)

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Трандуил доказывает Тауриэль, что за утолением жажды далеко ходить не надо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Etta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422047) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017, виват команде!  
> Предупреждение! Кинки: связывание, доминирование, куннилингус, сомнительное согласие.
> 
> Фик также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5361773.

Если она чего и ждала — то не такого, и поначалу от потрясения лишается сил. И даже не борется — хотя он так груб! — позволяя заковать запястья в кандалы, соединенные цепью: старинные, широкие, холодящие кожу. Нынешние веревки слишком мягки. Он хватает ее за талию, тащит вниз, прижимает к полу и стягивает узкие штаны, а она извивается в его руках. Раздевает ее с устрашающей скоростью и искушенностью, ничего даже не порвав, до конца и не сняв — лишь раскрыв, разоблачив, — и вот спереди она обнажена от и до, и сердце бьется в груди, словно птица. Миг — и ноги у него на плечах, его длинные пальцы впиваются в нежные бедра и за волосы тянут голову назад.

Еще миг — и его язык скользит внутрь нее, и она задыхается, выгибаясь. Что-то в ней хочет жалко пролепетать: «Господин?» Но все остальное страстно жаждет закричать во все горло: «Да!..» Если б только ее руки были свободны, она потянулась бы и вцепилась в его шелковистые волосы, но все, что ей дозволено, — ощущать легкие, словно шепот, мазки прядей на внутренней стороне ее бедер. Грациозно, будто мощный огромный кот, он растягивается на полу, лицом приникает к ней между ног — и поднимает ледяной взгляд, пытаясь встретиться с ней глазами. Она дрожит, ей почти страшно. Больше всего пугает, что он _погубит_ ее, — и она _никогда, никогда_ не сможет покинуть Зеленолесье, если хоть раз отдастся ему. А в глазах его светится обещание: все именно так и будет. Она думала, ее желания может утолить гном… Но ведь у нее никогда не было _короля_.

Он поклялся ей, вот почему она тут — на полу камеры, узников которой так часто сама стерегла, — на спине, закованная, словно пленница. Он запретил уходить и поклялся, что не станет удерживать… но если сможет доказать ей, что эльф в состоянии усладить ее лучше гнома, она не уйдет никогда. Началось все с насмешки, а обернулось вызовом, и он рычит: «Что, хочешь _пожёстче_?». И она выдыхает, дрожа от жара его тела, прильнувшего к ней: «Да…»

И вот уже нет уверенности в былых убеждениях… Еще до того, как толкнуть ее на пол, Трандуил был так беспощаден в заявлении своих прав: целуя, кусая, оставляя синяки на ее шее. А теперь так беспощаден его рот у нее между ног: он помечает, царапая зубами, нежную кожу ее входа, а языком скользит внутрь совершенно иначе: мягко, как перышко. Толкаясь языком вглубь, он всасывает в рот атласную плоть, от прилива крови набухшую, слюна его перемешивается с ее соками; чем глубже его язык — тем явственнее ее падение. А язык его длинный, плотный, _настойчивый_ , и она _ощущает_ , как кончик его сгибается, дразня чувствительные стенки лона и рисуя круги. Трандуил движется языком то ниже, то выше… а потом погружает его так глубоко, как только может коснуться, — и тут же сбегает наружу, чтобы провести им вдоль потаенного бугорка. Обвив его языком, посасывает — и Тауриэль запрокидывает голову, в горле ее что-то булькает, и стоны становятся хриплыми. Бедра ее дрожат вокруг его головы, пальцы бессильно стискивают оковы. Каменный пол такой ледяной, а рот его такой жаркий, и от безжалостной хватки на ногах расплываются синяки… и все любовники после — если, конечно, возможно быть с кем-то после него — все увидят его печати. Может, она и не против.

Спутница короля. Гномы больше не кажутся столь привлекательными… не знала она, что с ней может случиться _такое_ , прямо здесь, в свете привычных звезд Зеленолесья. Он воплощает все ее желания и фантазии, даже те, что вслух озвучить она никогда б не осмелилась… Стоило догадаться, что он давно все прочитал у нее в глазах. Он поглощает ее, ест и пьет из нее, как ненасытный зверь, погружаясь вглубь снова и снова. Удары языка бьют в головокружительном темпе. Он вонзается в нее так глубоко, что это кажется невозможным… или может, туда отдается ее наслаждение. Лоно пульсирует спазмами, так туго сжимаясь, желая еще и еще. Если он так хорош со своим языком, каково же будет, когда он войдет в нее пальцами… членом?.. О, ему придется связать ее крепче, она будет биться, как стреноженная собака, неспособная подчиниться приказам _«лежать»_ или _«взять»_ …

Она бы прямо сейчас его оседлала, но из этой хватки невозможно освободиться. Он прижал ее к полу и берет своим ртом, раскрывая — и она такая распахнутая, такая влажная, если б только он захотел, она могла бы принять в себя головку его члена… она бы приняла от него все. Как она вообще могла сомневаться? Трандуил всегда был само великолепие, мужчины прекраснее она не встречала и столько мечтала о том, как, на коленях перед его троном, берет в рот его член… Но быстро узнала, что девушка ее положения не может даже надеяться лизать ему сапоги. А теперь он лижет ее между ног, и пусть он ломает ее, погружая в распутство и хаос, он теряет себя вместе с ней. Он берет ее на полу клетки словно животное. И ей думается, даже варг не взял бы ее столь грубо.

Она пытается сопротивляться, правда, пытается. Сердце в груди колотится, легкие сотрясаются в стонах и выдохах; руки, все тело ее под ним мечется, но ноги словно прикованы к полу. Она может пробежать все Зеленолесье с одного конца до другого, даже не взмокнув — но сейчас она с ног до головы в бисеринках пота. Груди ее поднимаются и опадают, загораживая на миг и опять открывая ей вид на его прекрасное лицо. Ткань туники, слегка прикрывающая грудь, соскальзывает по бокам вниз, — и все ее тело выставлено напоказ его жадному взгляду. Как хочется отдать ему вкус всей себя… но, лаская ее сейчас, он сосредоточен лишь на том, что между ног. Он слишком увлечен тем, чтобы пронзать ее своим языком и жестоко скользить им из нее прочь.

Часть ее хотела бы отрицать происходящее. Закусить губу, закричать, что он ее не получит, — ведь она жаждет быть взятой снова, и снова, и снова, _жаждет_ ему доказать, что он может отыметь ее лучше гнома, грубее орка и горячее дракона. Но ощущений так много, уже слишком много, и так упоительно, что возбуждение переходит пределы, пылает каждая клеточка кожи, и вся она словно молния, и с губ срываются возбужденные вскрики. И она взрывается в его рот, заполняя, выплескиваясь, лоно ее дико пульсирует, и он пьет из нее жадно, упиваясь так томно. А она все содрогается и кричит, головой ударяясь об пол; и все кружится и так невесомо, и в глазах все расплылось, и внутри бьется: _хорошо_ … ее драгоценный король… о чьем сладком поцелуе даже и не мечталось…

И она падает в исступленный хаос, извивается в судороге, выворачивающей наизнанку, — а он лижет и лижет не переставая… и прекращает, лишь когда она больше не может кричать, задыхается и скулит. Она обнимает его ногами — это так жалко! — но он отстраняется, отодвинувшись и оставив ее истекать соками прямо на пол.

Она ожидает, что он сейчас встанет, оденется, отвернется и оставит ее тут одну, влажную и измазанную, с облепившими лицо рыжими волосами. Но он мягко опускается на четвереньки, с видом диким и торжествующим, с ослепительно прекрасной усмешкой, утирая рот так небрежно, и позволяя ей наблюдать, и показывая, что, может, не такой уж он и утонченный, как она думала. И правда, ведь он величайший из воинов…

— Господин мой… — бормочет она, но слова ее превращаются в крик, — он ведет двумя пальцами по ее телу прямо в глубь лона, и ее словно бьет молнией, — пальцы твердые, властные, неумолимые… а она такая раскрытая, влажная, что это не больно, и ее лоно вбирает пальцы, опять вожделея… она так истомлена, но так ненасытна. Она дергается в оковах, отчаянно желая обнять его, но цепь лишь натягивается, поднимая вверх ее тело. Он усмехается и тянет ее за ногу вниз, на место. И больше она не пытается двигаться, лишь наблюдает, как он медленно кладет ладонь на ее бок, другой рукой так и не покидая лона. И вдруг надавливает на клитор — и лицо ее искажается, она дергается, как от удара, и непристойно всхлипывает.

Он наваливается на нее всем телом, подмяв под себя, платиновые волосы падают с широких плеч, скользя по ее щеке, и он шепчет ей в ухо:

— Усвоила свой урок?

Она поднимает на него взгляд: глаза затуманены, зрачки расширены… и в один предательский миг непокорным выдохом отвечает:

— Нет…

Потому что она хочет снова.

Он понимающе ухмыляется и, направляя пальцами член, вламывается в нее и властно накрывает рот своим ртом, заглушив ее крик.


End file.
